


You Save Me

by transmasc_jamestkirk



Series: Anxious Danny [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Claustrophobia, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Just fools in love, M/M, Panic Attacks, also can steve calm me from panic attacks? Thanks, getting together?, sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmasc_jamestkirk/pseuds/transmasc_jamestkirk
Summary: Danny and Steve get stuck in an elevator, Danny has a panic attack, and Steve is there to calm him down.





	You Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not claustrophobic, but I do get panic attacks, and Danny's is based off of how mine are. Danny for sure canonically has an anxiety disorder and I love him. Also, I need Steve to calm me down from my panic attacks, so who can I contact to make that happen?

It was just their luck, honestly. Of course the elevator in the conveniently empty building would break with them in it. The rest of the team would be there shortly, but they were still stuck in an elevator with no way to contact anyone.

  
“At least we’re stuck in place, the elevator could have fallen.” Steve stated nonchalantly after Danny had ranted about their current situation for several minutes straight.

Danny was beginning to wish it had fallen. Claustrophobia and being stuck in an elevator did not mix.

  
Steve was busy fiddling with the elevator panel, trying to figure out a way to contact help when Danny felt the panic start to set in. He was trying his best to suppress it, but as the minutes ticked by, the elevator seemed to shrink. Sitting in the corner and pulling his knees to his chest, Danny tried to remember the breathing exercises his therapist had told him as a teenager. The breathing exercises weren’t helping, and Danny felt his control quickly slipping away as his heartbeat sped up. Before he knew it, he was hyperventilating and his hands were gripped in his hair.

  
“I think we’re going to-“ Steve stopped short as he turned around, spotting Danny. He was having a panic attack. Of course, he was having a panic attack! They were trapped in an elevator. Steve had been so focused on finding a way out that he totally forgot about how claustrophobic Danny was, and now he felt like the worst partner in the world. Taking off his vest, he dropped to a crouch in front of Danny.

  
“Danny, look at me.”  
Danny shook his head as much as he could with the death grip his hands had on his hair.

  
“Danny, please.” Steve pleaded softly, placing his hands on Danny’s knees. Danny jerked away.

  
“Don’t touch me!”

  
“Okay, I’m sorry buddy. I won’t touch you anymore. I just want you to look at me, okay? You don’t even have to make eye contact.” Danny looked up, and Steve’s heart broke from the sheer panic clouding his eyes.

  
“It’s gonna be alright, okay? You’re safe here.” He said soothingly.

  
“Feels like the walls are crushing me!” Danny replied wildly.

 

“I know, I know, buddy. You’re going to be okay. Can you take your vest off for me?” Danny was confused, but removed his vest with shaking hands.

  
“Good, you’re doing so good Danny. Keep looking me in the eye, okay? I promise I won’t let anything hurt you. It’s just you and me here, just you and me.”  
The amount of love and care he saw in Steve’s eyes almost startled him. They were perfectly calm and… open. The walls that seemed to be closing in on him slowly seemed to fade into the background.

  
“I’m going to touch you now, okay?” Danny nodded. Steve sat next to him, and pulled him against his chest.

  
“I need you to breathe with me, can you do that?” He nodded again.

  
“You’re doing so good. Alright, breathe in with me, then out slowly.” Steve breathed in and out slowly, and after a few tries Danny managed to mimic him. Slowly, the panic melted away. Once he saw that Danny was no longer shaking, Steve spoke up again.

  
“Are you calmer now?” He asked. Danny nodded weakly and tried to pull away, but Steve had wrapped an arm around him.

 

“Jesus, Steve. I’m already humiliated, can’t you just let me get up?”

  
“Hey, no. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Panic attacks happen, and you shouldn’t be embarrassed of that fact. I know you hate enclosed spaces, and I should have been paying attention. I’m sorry.”

  
“Seriously? I’m the one who freaked out on you, I should be apologizing. I’m the fucked up one.” He spat bitterly. Steve pulled him off his chest and spun him around so they were face to face. Danny adamantly avoided looking him in the eye.

  
“Danny, look at me.” When he refused, Steve grabbed his chin. Danny tried to pull away, but Steve’s grip was gentle yet firm. He grudgingly looked him in the eye.  
“Do not talk about yourself like that. You’re not fucked up. People get panic attacks, I’ve even had panic attacks. I love you, and I will always be here for you, no matter what, okay?” Steve stated resolutely.

  
“Damnit Steve, come here you big lug.” Danny said with a grin, pulling Steve close until their foreheads were touching.

  
“I love you too, Steven McGarrett.” He stated, pulling him in for a kiss.

  
The kiss was short, but Steve was breathless when they broke apart.

  
“We are having a talk later.” Danny declared just as the elevator intercom crackled to life.

  
“Hey guys, we got some people fixing the elevator, so you should be out soon. You alright?” Tani’s voice asked. Danny stood and pressed the button to respond.

  
“About time you guys got us out of here, I think Steve was about ready to try and shoot his way out.”

Tani laughed. “I’d almost like to see him try, but you should be out in 5. Just sit tight.”

  
Danny was fixing his vest when he noticed that Steve was still sitting and looking a little dazed. Pulling him up and handing him his vest Danny said, “C’mon you goof, we’re about to be free of this metal hell, and if you’re lucky, you’ll get more later.”

  
Steve shook his head and grinned goofily as the door opened.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from You Save Me by Kenny Chesney which is on a Mcdanno playlist on spotify (Giant Mcdanno Playlist by Jaycen G. Robinson)
> 
> This was just a self indulgent fic, so if you liked it and/or want more anxious Danny please let me know!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
